


Red eyes and we're getting' high

by TheFearlessArmy



Series: Different Stories, Different people. Yet They all connect [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fallout, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFearlessArmy/pseuds/TheFearlessArmy
Summary: When she finished school, she wanted to have a family, but that was taken away from her and she was alone. Now she wakes up in the wasteland, afraid and alone, what's the difference of waking up from the world she was so familiar with to the world she was harshly woken up now?





	1. No Time Left Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyy back with stories again! Lol, enjoy this since it's still the same people writing.
> 
> The sole surviver in this story is named Chara Line Alvoski! You might know her from our "9 to fuckin 18" story!. 
> 
> If your wondering why the name Chara, Chara means dear in Italian as said my dad said to me! And the meaning got me HOOKED

" **Cold** " Was what I thought as I went out of my pod, My vision blurred as I breathed heavily. Where was I? Oh yea, my Vault. Vault 123, I finally manage to stand up, Still getting use on walking with my feet again as I observed the room. 

Everyone else, frozen to death. Still in their pods thinking they would  **LIVE** , the very thought made me sick. We thought we could trust Vault-tec to protect us, but yet we we're some kind of test-subject?!. I swore under my breath as I looked around, My eyes blinking rapidly, It must be my contacts. I should take it off soon.

" **How long was I Frozen? Nora and Nate should be in the vault as well. Or at least in another vault** " I thought of my friend Nora and her husband and child Nate and Shaun. I remembered we talked about a day ago, but has it really just been a day? " **I could have been trapped here for _WEEKS_** " I thought as I limbed around. 

I couldn't bare looking at my fallen neighbors who's fate ended before they could react, forever in a peaceful slumber. I had other goals, My siblings. Despite being in different cities. I hoped that they have went to any vaults safely, or at least we're frozen and **ALIVE** " **Dear god** " I muttered horrified as I looked at the skeleton in front of me. Laying down limbs stretched everywhere. 

" **From the looks of it, He was shot** " I told to myself. Judging by the skeleton, Have I been frozen for maybe three or four years? Surely the bombs have passed. Surely maybe someone is out there waiting for us, or me to come out. I opened the door as I went to the long hallway, Glancing in the window. I swore I saw something sticking in it, something big.

I reluctantly opened the door, Looking around in any suspicion. Only to see a roach...A giant roach looking at me menacingly, I tried my best not to barf as it flew to my face and bit my arm. I let out a grunt in pain as I then punched it, It let out a squeak as it died.

Despite being bigger, Their still the same as squishing a regular one. " **Giant Roaches, Am I even alive? I'm starting to think this is hell** " I thought as I looked at my bitten arm. I shivered in the sight I bestowed myself, It burns like acid. And as painful as a dog bite, I should at least find a stimpack or at least some Med-ex to numb the pain until I found a first aid.

Everything looked horrible, Everywhere was littered with skeletons as with every body I passed makes me wonder if I'm really in hell and if I'm being punished, But for what? I remembered I punched a classmate who bullied my little sister before but that was like back in elementary!.

I then stopped my tracks, something shiny caught my eye,  no not a penny, or a bracelet. It was a 10mn Pistol, " **Let's see** " I muttered smirking, My green contacts we're getting to me but I have to find my glasses or at least something to lubricate it. " **I mean no disrespect** " I told to the guard skeleton who was yes...dead. Inside the gun was only 6 bullets but the gaurd had two boxes filled with the right ammo for it. " **Hope I know how to fire a gun** " I told myself.

" **I'll stop by Concord in my house to take a bath, then I'll visit Sanctuary Hills to see if Nora and her family are OK, after that I'll visit Boston and see if my siblings are OK, maybe stop by Lukas work place to give him a punch asking if he knew what vault-tec was fucking doing** " I muttered to myself, enough to try and keep myself sane, I hate this. It disgust me, This is not for a faint of mind who I know mine is now traumatized for life, seeing as skeletons and giant roaches seemed to jump everywhere or I stumbled into them.

 Looking around, Collecting some tools that could be of help, I Begun to think of the list of people I wanted to visit, people I wanted to see. My friends, Nora and her family, My family. It made me smile and frown at the thought. Yeah my blood family but not my own family. Opening too many doors just to find the exit was an annoyance. Too many roaches to squish, too many blood that spilled out of me, and not enough stimpacks.

Finally It was the exit, I needed a pip-boy for this, Seems my luck as I see another of those roaches seemingly enjoying themselves their human bones, I raised my pistol smashing it, its brown blood splattered everywhere, as I sneered. I look at the poor skeleton " **No disrespect** " I told him, as I took the pip-boy, Attaching it to my wrist as it flicked to life. Wiping the dust off

" **No time left** " I told myself as it was brought back alive. I plugged the pip-boy to the controller for a few seconds before unplugging it. Slowly I hesitated...what if there were no survivers outside?. My mind filled with anxiety filled me with thoughts I knew was unhealthy from the start. Thoughts about how maybe my friends and family are dead, Thoughts that those giant roaches roamed around, the only living thing that lives there as humanity was wiped out. 

God fucking damn I hated my life, But no going back, I opened the small gate as I crossed the bridge, seeing as the vault was already opened. I was filled with suddenly excitement, maybe since I was going to be **FREE**!, I get to see the sun and take in the fresh air. I waited until the gates of the elevator lift, before finally getting outside.

I looked up, seeing the light. I couldn't help but grin, Sunshine. God knows how long has it been, I wished my happiness could have lasted abit longer as reality slapped me in the face, my eyes squinted, adjusting to the light. But once it did, I only felt my heart ache at the sight I was seeing, everything was destroyed....everything, I felt the air blow my air as I sucked in a breath

Is this the world I knew and loved (and also hated)...Is this the end?


	2. Go back home Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was destroyed, But Is my town destroyed? The town I made so much memories suddenly was nothing but rubble and dirt. With skeletons of the unfortunate ones and for the ones that chosen to stay?

Everything.... Was gone, everything, Is Nora even alive? Did my siblings even make it " _ **You're alone Chara"**_ My thoughts mocked me, " ** _Alone in this empty world, such a shocker"_** It gave a sarcastic remark. " ** _Not that it was any different back then hehe_** " I fell on my knees and held my head " **SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"** I yelled in a bloodcurdling tone, gripping my light brown hair as tears we're building up. The voice silenced, and I could only hear the wind blowing and feathers of the birds flapping, I breath heavily. My hands still gripped to my scalp, tempting to just pull it.

Finally I calmed myself, wobbling abit as I stand, I started to walk, shaking with every step. My pistol in my right hand, afraid to let it down if anything tried to jump on me. Afraid to die alone in this now unknown world I was awoken from. I followed the path, my stomach twisting seeing skeletons littered around, children skeletons...adults...with familiar clothes and left over accessories. Gives me flashbacks of the siren.

 _My Mr Handy hummed cheerfully as he scrubbed the counter, I exited my room with my business suit and heels, " **Mercy** " I called out to him, " **Good morning mum!** " He greeted, I smiled. Mercy was the only one who kept me company in this household, " **Off to see the young master and the hubby I presume?** " He asked, I gave a bittersweet smile. " **Yes Mercy, When you finish with cleaning, could you mind watering the plants?** " I asked him, knowing well he will answer with a yes " **Proud to serve mum! I'll gladly water your roses while you visit your hubby and your son** " He said happily. With a nod of approval I stalked off to my door, opening it as someone was about to knock. " **God not him again"** I thought in annoyance. " **Oh hello Mrs Flair!"** He greeted me cheerfully, " **It's Miss Alvoski"** I said glaring as I crossed my arms. He nodded nervously as he cleared his throat.  **"You have no idea how I was dying to talk to you"** He exclaimed, I raised a brow. "_ _**Abit hyperbole there fella"** I said, the man chuckled "  **As I was saying, you see I'm from vault-tec and I'm the representative, I'm here to actually tell you mam that you are one of the lucky citizens to be chosen in..."** His face looked daze as looked up, like he was imagining a rainbow._

 **_"Vault 123"_ ** _He dazzled his hands as much as he can as he held the clipboard. " **Go away, I know my late spouse served the country and everything, I don't want to be involve in any of this bullshit. It'd bad enough you built a vault around the neighborhood"** I said annoyed. the vault-tec rep looked nervous, " **But Mrs Fl- I mean Miss Alvoski, Vault-tec would be happy to have you be one of the lucky citizens, you might never know when will they drop the bomb, Please vault-tec wants to ensure you survival and safety"** God this man looks pitiful...._

_With a sigh a uncrossed my arms " **Fine, I agree to this"** I said, slightly feeling warmed as I saw the guy perked up. " **Wonderful, now I just have to ask you some questions'** He said as he handed me the clipboard. Looking at it, it was the simple. How are you in strength, Charisma, etc. I started to write the needed information and my name, and finally my signature as I gave it to the man. " **Prepare for the future we always say! Now I'll be off now Miss Alvoski, Have a nice day"** with that he went to his car and drove off. " **likely in sanctuary hills"** I thought as my mind drifted off Nora and her perfect little family. " **I'm off then Mercy-"** My sentence cut off, Large sirens god the sirens it makes my ears bleed and my heart stop. So many bad memories just hearing the sirens! Make it all fucking sto-_

 

 **_"Mum calm down! Please! You must get to the vault right_ ** _**away**!" Mercy snapped me out of it, My frantic contact eyes looking at the Mr handy. His robotic eyes held concern. "_ _**Stay safe love** " I told him, He was the only left. He seem to nod off his eyes as if it was a reasuring nod as I ran along the crowd. Everyone screamed, everyone pushed and almost everyone  **B E G G E D**._

**_It was utter C H A O S._ **

I took deep breaths, My hand placed on my heart as if an old wound was re-opened, Just thinking about it...Mercy oh mercy! I wonder if he was alright. If my house wasn't rubble when the bomb was dropped. My eyes were teary, I hate it. I hated it so much as I wiped my eyes from it, " **No use pulling up the past, Or what I remembered so clearly happened** " I muttered, such a little quirk that is known from me and my siblings. I wonder if their ok. If my little sister was still breathing, If Lukas and Carlos are still grinning like the idiots they are..I wonder if they miss me.

This was fine, This was alright. The familiar path of concord seem to have reached my view, It seemed like there were bloody footsteps, It just my my stomach churn and made me hurl. But I stopped myself, I'm in a wasteland, I need to be strong willed..If I continued to pity myself how could I survive a somehow giant roach attack. I regret everything as soon as I saw giant mosquitos and a fucking skinless cow on the roadside. I take back what I said being strong willed as I dropped on my knees and hurled whatever content belonged in my stomach (well it's doesnt belong there now, I dont even fucking think any food stayed there if I was frozen for 4 years and even if there was welll what a fucking waste then). I heaved heavily, I regret living again, I wish i was frozen.

" **What the fuck!** " I screeched, my eyes clenching tightly. I hate this- I hate ALL OF THIS. The mosquitos are dead, obvious signs of gunpowder and a nice little hole on its blood bag indicates it was from bullet. I can't say the same for the cow, or whatever the fuck it's suppose to be. It has two fucking heads for gods sake. First giant roaches then giant mosquitos then two headed skinless cows! This stupid atomic war is just bullshit! I just stood up again, Avoiding the sight and trying not to inhale the rotting smell. I continued my journey, **Everything** was ruined.

Technically some houses were still intact, boarded even, But seeing what was once a lovely place into rubble, it just broke my heart all over again. There were bodies yet for some reason it didn't faze me. Maybe it was the sudden seeing of skinless two headed cows and giant roaches alongside mosquitos, but finally I made it to my house. It was ruined, so so ruined. My picture frames are shattered and some were nothing but dust. " **Mercy?"** I called out, My voice was desperate. So so desperate, " **Mercy where are you?"** I said as I looked ariund the house, shockingly the second and even the attic was intacted. But I stopped my tracks when a familiar humming was heard.

" **And here we lie on the garden floor~** " That robotic singing was distinguishing, I knew who it was. It was from outside on the backyard, I rushed back down, not minding my footsteps as I tripped abit but I didn't care! Mercy was alive, he was ok! " **Our** **hands touching one another** **as the sun starts to fall~"** I turned a corner and there he stood erm floated, watering what I assumed now are radioative wilted roses. I took deep breaths " **Mercy?.."** he turned around, we stared at each other for a nice few minutes until he lifted his saw.

_**"GET AWAY FROM ME AND MUMS HOUSE YOU FIEND!"** _


End file.
